Kissed By An Angel
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Written for the Glee Project Style Competition on HPFC. Can Severus defeat his demons and be truly happy? Slash.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise, although I would put up my house if I could buy Severus and Harry. **

**A/N - Written for the Glee Project Style Competition, Round one. **

_'Don't hide yourself in regret, just love yourself and you're set." - Born This Way, Lady Gaga_

"I'm not right for you, I'll hurt you, You'll leave me, We don't belong together, I'm damaged, urgh, this is useless!" Severus muttered as he stalked around his sitting room awaiting his young lover. He threw himself into a chair near the fire and put his hands over his face.

Even to himself his reasons for breaking up with Harry sounded pitiful. They had been together for almost a year, ever since the Harry's graduation party. Harry was currently doing extra studying under Kingsley Shacklebolt to gain a masters in Defence against the Dark Arts. He wanted to teach, and Dumbledore had agreed to give him the position as soon as he gained a mastery.

He was due at Severus' quarters any time now, more than likely sore, exhausted and ready for a bath, and all Severus could think of, was how to break up with the love of his life.

He groaned to himself. This shouldn't be so hard.

The fact of the matter was, that Harry truly was the most pure being Severus had ever had the pleasure, and displeasure as it once was, of knowing. That was the problem. Severus was less than pure, much less than Harry deserved, and he wanted nothing more than to give the young man everything he deserved and more.

A knock on the door caused Severus' heart to drop and he rose from the chair, dread seeping from every part of him. Opening the door, he stepped back to let Harry in before closing it. If Harry noticed him not placing the usual locking charns he didn't say anything.

"How was your day?" Harry asked as he slumped into the chair beside the one Severus had just left.

"As always, it was full of idiotic students who should never be allowed near a cauldron."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You're cheerful today."

"Harry, we need to talk. Would you like a drink?"

"Merlin, I really, really hate conversations that start like that. I'll have whatever you're having, I guess." He sat up in his chair, and Severus' resolve almost broke at the worried look on his face.

He poured them both a firewhiskey, retook his seat and handed one of the glasses to Harry. The young man paled further when he saw what they were drinking. Severus rarely ever drank anything stronger than elf made wine.

"Harry...This is, the most difficult thing I've ever had to say -"

He was interrupted swiftly. "Don't say it then," Harry answered sharply, and Severus knew that he knew exactly where this conversation was headed. Before Severus could carry on, Harry spoke again.

"You know, it's funny, but for the first seven or eight months of our relationship I was waiting for this. It's ironic that when I relax into the thought that you weren't going to make me sit and listen to however many reasons you have that we shouldn't be together, you decide to do so. Let me tell you something Severus Snape. It won't wash with me. None of the reason's I'm sure sound very good in your head, will work with me. If you don't love me, simply say so, but I'm quite sure this isn't even about me."

Severus huffed. He had never been predictable before, maybe he had gone soft since the war ended. "What, pray tell, is it about then?" He questioned, barely able to keep the growl from his voice.

"You have so many regret's Sev, that you can't accept you have the right to be happy. Until you learn to love yourself, you will never truly be able to love me, or anyone else for that matter. Let them go, because if you don't, they will eat at you from the inside out. I'm going home, and I hope that one day soon, you can come and find me and tell me that you love me, and really mean it."

Harry put his untouched drink on the coffee table and stood. He hesitated for a moment before he bent over and kissed Severus gently on the lips.

"I'm not leaving you for good. I_ will_ wait for you. Battle with your demons, put them to rest, them come and find me. I love you Sev."

And with that, Harry was out of the door. Tears dripped from Severus' face as he softly touched his lips. He had been kissed by an angel, and he wasn't about to squander the gift he had been given.

**KBAA**

_Five Months, Two Weeks, Four Days Later_

Harry jumped as a knock on the door to his flat woke him. He had been dozing on the settee, tired from a heavy workout with Kingsley. He had gained his mastery a month before, but Kingsley had agreed to keep sparring with him once a week.

Standing up, he stretched himself out, and padded to the door. On his doorstep, was the man he had dreamed of for months, looking so much healthier and at peace than Harry had ever seen him before.

"I love you Harry. Completely and Truly."

Harry through his arms around Severus and pulled him in close, giving him a soul searing kiss.

"I knew you could do it," he whispered as they parted slightly. Severus smiled at him.

"I never would have tried if it wasn't for you. I can now look in the mirror, and not hate what I see. The image reflected at me seems incomplete however. Would you like to complete it with me?"

"Forever and more. I love you Severus, I'm glad you fought the demons."

"Me too. Thank you for making me see that I can love myself, It makes it much easier to do this."

Gently pushing Harry out of his arms, he dropped to one knee and pulled out a small jewelery box.

"Harry James Potter, you made me realise that to love you, i needed to learn to love myself, and thanks to you, I can look forward to the future with a smile on my face. Will you marry me, join me in that future, and smile with me everyday?"

"Of course I will," Harry gasped, holding his hand out for Severus to place the platinum band on his finger. Severus kissed the finger briefly before standing and taking his fiance in his arms.

As long as he remembered his mistake, he would never repeat them. Regrets would leave him alone, bitter and lonely. Casting them off and defeating his inner monsters had giver Severus Snape a new lease on life, and by Merlin, he was going to enjoy it.


End file.
